


Glowing

by nutellaoncapaldi



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, RPF, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaoncapaldi/pseuds/nutellaoncapaldi
Summary: When it's a long week with full of fan events and your boyfriend missed you. It sounds vanilla but it's not.





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shameless smut that I've written like a year ago and it's my first smut fic, first english fic and most importantly the first fic i've written for ten years. There might be some typos and grammar mistakes but hey, just enjoy.

Glowing  
The room is quiet except the sound of breathing and the faint traffic noise muffled by thick window frames. Soft early morning light filtering by the curtains and slowly filling the room, making a serene scene. Listening the quietness for a long moment, "Well deserved." you think to yourself.  
It was an exhausting day yesterday: Lots of people, too much noise. A great deal of attention, very lovely but almost suffocating. You were just watching but he was in the middle of it. And at the end of the day you could see how tired he is. That look around his eyes and the change of the way he carries his shoulders. His patience would never wear thin but his energy is another thing. And when you both finally end up in the hotel room, he collapsed to the bed instantly. Barely getting rid of his clothes.  
Now while you waking up, you feel his arms tighten around you and his lips at the nape of your neck. You know he likes spooning.  
"Morning." Peter yawns, sensing you are awake. A naughty smile in his not so sleepy voice. Was he waiting you to wake up? You are about to answer but his hands startle you when they reach up from your belly to the inside of your t-shirt. His hands are big enough to cover your breasts easily.  
"Oh! To me or them?" you giggle with a playful tone. Feeling his warm breath on your neck. He inhales your scent and then asks back "Both?" obviously grinning. Giggling more into your pillow, you put your hand on his hand over your tshirt, not to stop him but just to hold him. "Love, when did you wake up?" you ask. He hums softly and answers "Don't know, half an hour ago? Maybe more? But not long enough to take care of this myself." And before you say something he presses his lower body to your bum with a clear intent. Showing off his morning wood without shame and kissing your neck, making you shiver slightly. The fact that you are wearing an oversize tshirt with a pair of cotton knickers and he is naked except his grey boxer briefs is making the situation worse... Or better. You can't decide.  
"Was very tired last night." His voice turns something deep. His rich accent directly in your ear. He is aware what effect his voice has on you and he is very good at using it for his own benefit. "But well rested now. Mm? We are awake, you see?" He pushes harder his lower body to you to underline his point and keeps putting soft kisses on your neck and shoulder while his hands still playing with your breasts. Long fingers gently toying them. Causing a warmness somewhere in you.  
"We? Yes I see. And umm, yeah, very awake, indeed." Having difficulty in forming a proper sentence, you take a deep breath and turn in his arms to face him, his hands sliding out of your tshirt, "So-" putting your hand on his abdomen- "What we gonna do about it?"  
His smile changes into something different, something wicked. Happy to see that you are in the same mood as well. His already wide open pupils dilate some more. His grey irises are almost like circles. He clearly finds it attractive when you get... eager. You start to move your hand from his chest to belly, kissing his collarbone, breathing his scent just like he did with you. A mix of faint sweat from yesterday, his usual after shave and his unique masculine scent. He smells like home, like your comfort zone.  
When your hand is about to reach he draw away his groin from you and stops you. You raise an eyebrow to him. He is hard, you can see it clearly but he insists "No, not yet." And then there is that little smile again. He is thinking something while his hand removes yours from his groin. He pushes you on your back and crawl top of you. He braces himself on his hands either side of you, caging you in. "I missed you." he whispers to your ear, brushing his nose to your cheek, peppering little kisses on your face. You can feel his morning stubble. You try to kiss him back but something is different now, you can feel it. He keeps talking "I mean yesterday. I missed you." he repeats, suddenly a yearning appears in his voice. "And you were there but there was no time and we couldn't even talk..." Here we go. Peter, his libido and this softie in him. You mentally roll your eyes but you actually find it so adorable. How can someone with a rock hard cock talk like this? Almost apologizing for doing his job? You like it when he switch between moods but you are not good at self denying like him.  
"Love." you interrupt him. Putting one hand on his lightly stubbled cheek, moving to his hair, stroking the silver fluffs, feeling his soft locks around your knuckles. His hair looks gorgeous in mornings like this. All the shiny colours, you never get tired of watching them.  
You look at his face intently, a mischievously smile on your face. His brow furrowing with concern. "Love, I'm afraid all your blood gone to a lower point. I miss you too and that's ok. But now, can we, you know..." and with that your hand tries to return to his groin but he stops you, again.  
"No, I have a better idea." he mutters like he is distracted but he starts kissing you, nibbling softly at your bottom lip. He is finally back to the business.  
Without stopping his little kisses, his mouth moves lower and lower. Your chin, your neck, random spots on your collarbone; kissing, biting, licking. His mouth finds your breasts, sucking your nipples over your tshirt, his hands squeezing them softly. You melt against him, one of your hand is still playing his hair, the other is on his back. He finally lifts your tshirt to give a proper kiss between your breasts. The tshirt pools around your collarbone. His hands cup your breasts again. Your nipples harden when he rolls them between his fingers, sucking them with hunger, almost like he wants to eat them whole. His stubble causes a sweet friction, making everything better. You turn your head to the side and moan "Oh yes. Peter..." And he hums in reply. His hands never leave your breasts but after sucking one last time, his mouth keeps going lower and lower. When he arrives the most desired place he stops, lets go of your breasts and looks up at you. His face is a few inches away from your knickers. Gently, you brush some hair from his forehead to see the look in his eyes clearly. There are so many things you love about him; the details about his character like his kindness for everyone, his unapologetic anger to injustice or physical things like his hair, his smile -he has different smiles, his wide open smile when he is so excited about something or your favourite one when he is a bit tipsy or when he is remembering an old memory etc. etc.- or his eyes and the look they give you at moments like this. He can be childlike, he can act innocent but only with one look he can reveal what is lurking underside of it.  
He holds your thighs, his thumbs on the waistband of your knickers like he can't decide when is the right time to pull them off. His nose touches your pussy through the fabric. He inhales the scent at there without breaking the eye contact. You are wet, obviously. And he is enjoying the view. He looks like a... Predator you think to yourself. The only word that suits him when he is like this. A beast that about to eat its prey.  
He can balance between being a softie and a bastard. This side of him, only for you, only for the bedroom. He likes to take control in bed. Even when it's just vanilla sex, he makes sure you know who is in charge. And when it's not vanilla at all... Well, he doesn't need to make sure.  
Another thing you love about this man is how he is different everytime he makes love. Sometimes you have to hang on to the headboard to brace yourself, he'd be energic and rough, and sometimes it's just soft and sweet.  
"Can I..." he starts and slides his hands under your hips, lifting your legs slightly. You get his intention and put your legs around him, feet crossing on his back, trapping him. You raise your hips slightly to present yourself to him. Since he knows you really like it, he brushes his hair to your inner thighs, making you shudder. The weight of his head between your thighs feels glorious. You shove your hands to his hair again, to feel the softness, ruffling them. You close your legs around his head some more to increase the feeling. Your breath gets heavy.  
You love him, you love everything about him. His lips on yours, his hands on you or like now, his tongue on- "Oh fuck." you hiss when he darts out his tongue to your pussy over your knickers. It's like he's trying to pierce your undies with his tongue, diving in as deep as the fabric lets him but it's not enough. It only makes you want more. He is teasing you and you can't stop yourself and groan, raising your hips instinctively. Your body wants more and you are soaking wet. He says nothing but you can sense his smirk on your skin. The crooked one when he is pleased with the reaction he caused. He likes teasing you. He likes drawing needy noises from you.  
And then apparently it's not enough for him too because one of his hands leaves your hip to pull your knickers to aside, unclothing your cunt but not removing your underwear. Without ceremony he dips two of his long, bony fingers in you and starts sucking at your clit at the same time. His tongue on the sensitive bud. His stubble tickles your soft flesh. "Peter! My god!" you gasp. He keeps sucking as obscene wet noises fill the room. He thrusts his fingers in and out of you, maddeningly slow but persistent. Not wanting to hurt him you let go of his hair and grab the pillow under your head. Fisting your hands, your head falls back, eyes are screwed shut, your middle is raising to air. Your body spasms in ecstasy. His free hand holds you on your belly, pushing you back to the bed. He sucks your clit harder once more and then suddenly shoves his tongue in you. His lips never breaking the contact but you can see his tongue's movements in your mind eye, feeling the way it moves in and out of you. He literally fucks you with his tongue without mercy. The delirious feeling of your raising orgasm embraces you more and more. "Please, please, please..." you whine. It's the only word that can come out of your mouth. You need more, just a bit more. You look down and find him watching you. An intense look in his eyes. You repeat "Please..." once again, "I'm close but more... I need more..." your voice is almost inaudible but he hears. Taking pity on you, he adds his fingers back in you with a third one, curling them inside, finding that spot and rubbing it faster and harder. You open your mouth but nothing comes out, you scream silently. He returns his tongue to your clit and starts flickering the bud rapidly as his fingers speed up. And that's it. You are coming. You hear yourself screaming, bursting with pleasure, your own voice is alien to your ear. Your nerves are on fire. You shout his name to the ceiling. Your legs almost crush his head to you. But he doesn't stop, still fucking you with his fingers while the waves of your orgasm hit you again and again. He lets you go only when you start to tremble with overstimulation.  
As a panting mess, you fall back to the bed. Eyes closed, chest heaving. Your mind is blank. You doze off for a while but then you feel his weight shifts the mattress and you open your eyes to find him facing you at the end of the bed, standing on his knees. His hair is dishevelled. His eyes roaming over you, lingering on his favourite parts of you. His lips are pink and maybe a bit puffy. You can still see your juice on his chin, shining slightly. His neck is flush. Then his groin catches your eyes... His cock looks throbbing hard, resting up on his stomach and dripping precum. "Oh, he took off his briefs, ok then." you realize while admiring the wild view.  
"You look debauched." you say mockingly. That brings his eyes from your other parts to your face. He gives you a dark smile.  
"Me?" he raises an eyebrow. "You should see yourself darling." unintentionally his eyes roam on your body again and then turn back to your face.  
"You like what you see?" you ask, stretching out yourself to make his eyes wander on you again. Your tshirt is still above your chest.  
"Mmm. Always." he smiles and gazes at you darkly. His hands are free, hanging on his both sides but you can see he is hardly containing himself from touching his cock.  
"Come here." you say as you half sit up on your elbows.  
And like he was waiting you to tell him, he crawls on his knees and stops in front of you. His knees on the sides of your thighs, standing on your lap.  
"I hope you won't stop me this time." you say, looking up to his face. His unfocused, hooded eyes shut down when you close your fingers around the shaft. His mouth opens slack. You spread the precum on the head.  
"How you want it? you ask tentatively. By the look of his cock, you are not sure how long will it take him to come. Not like you think little of his stamina but just in case... And you also like making him talk when he is out of his mind like that.  
"I want you." he says as he opens his lidded eyes to look down at you. He brings his hand to your cheek, his thumb traces on your lower lip. "You." he repeats.  
Without saying a word, you eye the cock in your hand. Oh. Of course. It makes sense, the position is perfect. But you can't shut your mouth. "Just me? But how?" you fish further, your hand stills on his cock. "How love? Tell me." You are so bloody obvious and he finally finds out what are you doing. He grins, flashing his teeth, showing the predator once again and bends over you. One of his hand lifts your chin to his face, brings your mouth against his. His hot breath mixing with yours as he whispers "Oh no, no darling. Not that." He almost kiss you, his tongue hovering on your lips. You try to follow him but he doesn't let you, his breath ghosts over your mouth as he withdraw slightly. He whispers again "You think I want you to suck me off, finish me quickly? You are wrong." His hand cradles your head, fisting in your hair. He tilts his head to the side, noting how you are not resisting to the hand holding your hair. He lifts an eyebrow like he is considering the options. "Not that I don't like to come deep in your throat. But you think this will be over soon? No, I told you that I have a better idea. We are not finish until I fuck the living daylights out of you. I will pound you into this mattress and you will love it, we both know you do."  
You just look at him, trying to repeat the things he just said in your head. But he gives you no time. "Enough with this tshirt. Hands up!" He takes off your tshirt and sends it to a corner. "And these too." In no time, he slides from your lap and hooks his fingers into the waistband of your knickers, taking them off finally and then sends them to a random corner too. He settles between your legs as you feel exposed a bit. His hands wander on them. You lie back, bend your knees and put your feet on the bed, open your legs wider for him. "I can't believe you make me think that this would be a quickie." you grumble as he leans on you again, kissing your neck. He chuckles to the crook of your neck. "What? Quickie? I thought you got it when I said that I missed you." He kisses and licks that spot some more and moves his one hand to his groin. He holds his member and lines the head to the slide of your cunt. Damn teasing again. You raise your hips unintentionally, inviting him without word. He press the head directly on your clit, A mix of oversensitiveness and pleasure makes you moan faintly.You just came minutes ago, you are still so sensitive but the things he does to you, the way he looks at you when he is like that. The last thing you'd care is overstimuli. "Oh Peter... No more, please. Just..." you trail off.  
"Still wet from before." he grunts as he press the head again and again, but never entering in.  
"Oh yes. It hasn't been that long." you sound pained.  
"I need to fuck you, right now." he tells you with unfocused eyes.  
"Then do it. Please." You move your hips again.  
And he thrusts deep in. With one easy smooth move. His hands come to your hips, pressing you to his cock tightly. Two moans blend together.  
He lets go of your hips and puts his arms under your knees, moving your legs over his shoulders. He leans over you until he literally folds you and you're looking in each other's eyes directly. He puts his hands on either side of your head.  
"You're so deep" you breath, holding his arms which are caging you. You feel so full, feeling every inch of him inside you, touching all the right spots.  
Your bodies are so close. With a little move of his hips he can make your whole body move together. You know he likes the idea of dominating you only with his member. Pressed all the way inside, he moves forward more and watches how your shoulders move up and down with the force of his movements. You let him take you however he wants, you are at his mercy. And clearly he is relishing the every moment.  
"You love it, don't you?" he purrs into your ear. "You love it when I'm heavy handed." He moves inside you, his hips move bit by bit and the little "-mmh!-mmh!-mmh!-" noises you make fit its rhythm. It's not enough and it's too much. "Tell me you love it." he insists, nibbling at your earlobe. A wanton moan is your only reply. His whole body flush against you, his utter attention on you and it's nearly overwhelming. You can feel your second orgasm this morning, almost there. You find your voice and tell him "Yes! Peter -uhh!- I'm close... Oh please... " as he pumps into you cruelly slow.  
"You are? Again? Oh well, I'm not." he openly mocks you with a savage grin on his face. You lift an eyebrow at him -because he is not the only one who can do that- and clench yourself around him, showing him it's not an one-sided game but it effects you as well. You both moan in agony, holding back your releases and you hear he mutters something like "You little..." but he can't finish it. He takes a deep breath and starts thrusting into you, hard and fast. You can feel his balls slap against your arse. It's so filthy, you feel your insides clench around him again, a raising tension all over your body. He grunts as he keeps his pounding and tells "Christ, I can feel you. You are... You feel so good." and you are coming. All the weight of your body fades away for a long moment. You let a high pitched howl "Uhhhnnngg! P- Peter -!!". Your body tries to jerk but the position doesn't let you, already bent double, you don't have an out from this. The only thing you can do is accept whatever he throws at you. You ride your orgasm through his hips' never ending motion. You think he is gonna be the death of you. It's too much, It was already too much minutes ago. Peter hits that tender spot again and again, doesn't letting your orgasm to fade away, doesn't slowing down, not in slightest. You cry a series of "ohgod! ohmygodohhmygod-! ohh !" to the air.  
"Say it." he growls, adding your name to the end. It looks like a primitive part of his brain seized all of him. "Say it." he repeats.  
"Wh-WHat?" you gasp. You can't be bothered with guessing right now.  
"Mine." he clarifies shortly between his suckings on your neck, pistoning his hips in a brutal, punishing way  
"Min- Oh yes! Yes! Yours! Just yours! Only yours! Peter! (He groans loudly, reacting to your words.) And -ohgod!- I need, I need you -UHH!- to come inside me. Please love, now! Fill me, make me yours, claim me. Oh god, now, NOW!" you shout the last bit and it finally, finally works.  
He pulses into you, exploding in wild and long streams, an inhuman sound tears his throat like he is trying to say "Mine." but it's distorted. Your insides clench around him once again, milking him and the feeling of his release sparks your orgasm and tips you over the edge for the third time this morning. Hell. You froze for a moment, having no energy to do something else, your mouth opens but you can't scream, you can't even breathe. He keeps pistoning slowly until you feel his cock soften in you, spent to the last. When he stills completely, you realize your eyes are closed. You open them to look up to him and find him watching you intensely. Both of you breathing hard and staring each other. Seconds pasts and then you see his mouth twitches a tiny bit and suddenly you both burst into laughter. You laugh and laugh together. It feels like a different kind of release. The heavy fog of lust turning into a cozy, comfortable intimacy. "You brute!" you laugh at him, pushing and tossing him off to your side and relaxing your long-numb legs on the bed. He says nothing, lies flat on his back, a boyish grin on his face like he is holding his giggles back. He puts an arm over his eyes, still breathing a tad fast.  
"If you ever say 'I'm too old for this.' ever again..." you breath and giggle, raising a shaking finger towards to him from where you lie. Your muscles feel like jello in afterglow.  
"I swear to god... I... I will..." and what? You can't finish that sentence, to be honest, you can't even think properly. You exhale loudly and trail into silence. A couple of minutes pasts with listening each other's now calming breaths, listening the quietness that settles down like nothing happened minutes ago.  
And then Peter talks. "I think-" he yawns, for real this time. "I think I'm about to fall asleep." he says with a drowsy voice. Of course, he needs sleep, as much as he can get. It's a busy week and actually sleep sounds great to you too. You say nothing, just humming in agreement. For a moment you think he will sink into sleep like that, lying back side by side but he shuffles in the bed, finding the forgotten sheets, pulling them over and turning toward you. "C'mere." he says softly, his arms reaching for you. His eyes are semi-lidded already. You turn to him and half expect him to enfold himself around you but he nuzzles your chest, burying his face, pressing his whole body to you, tangling his legs with yours, one of his hands on your waist as your arms wrap around him. Feeling of his warm body against you, vibration of his hummingbird heartbeats is like a piece of heaven.  
"God, this is my favourite place on earth." he mumbles. You look down to him, to his peaceful frame, your hands sliding around his torso to his back automatically, embracing him. You put soft kisses to his hair line, to his forehead and you let slip a little "I love you" from your lips. He murmurs some more and snuggles in return, probably dozing off. You listen his slow inhales and exhales and savour its soothing effect for a while. How did you happen to be so lucky to have him in your life like this? You don't even realize when you fall asleep.


End file.
